Didn't Leave Nobody but the Baby
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: Bakura wakes up after a terrifying nightmare. Ryou comes in and sings him a song so he can sleep again. Songfic and Oneshot for now. BxR.


**A/N:** Hi everyone! This is my first story! It's a one shot for now. I might add on another chapter if I get enough feed back.

**Warning:** Shounen ai. Yaoi. Boy on Boy. Get it?

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, don't own. Not one character, manga, or anime. Sad, ne?

**Summary: **Bakura awakens from a nightmare and Ryou sings him back to sleep. Fluff.

**Remember: **"Blah" speech.

_Blah _ thoughts

/Blah/ mind link (Yami)

/Blah/ mind link (Hikari)

All he could see was red. Red. Red. Red. The color of blood.

At any other time he would admire and bathe in it. For him, it came with power. The power to make others crumble before him in its sight. Blood came with its rich and sultry form, thick and warm, caresses over flesh and coursing through veins. How it beautiful it was gleaming in the dusk on silver blades…

But this blood, it didn't come with power. It came with the feeling of helplessness. He could do nothing but watch as it came was a sickening splat across the coal black walls, contrasting violently against the pale flesh, flowing like crimson tears.

Bile rose in his throat. Questions streamed in. /What? Who? How/ His eyes, the colored of dried blood, looked into the eyes of the sea. Answers poured out. /Death. You./ Followed by the sound of a knife dropped to the floor in horror.

Realization him hit him hard.

He killed him.

Bakura had **murdered** Ryou.

Then Bakura's eyes snapped open when a sound erupted from his room. He sat up immediately and covered his mouth with his hand and the sound immediately stopped. _I was screaming…Why? It was just a nightmare. Wasn't it? _

Bakura breathed deeply a few times to regain his common sense. In… Out… In… Out.

A small knock came from the tomb robber's door. /You can come in. /

The door opened in a creaky manor flooding the dark room in the pale yellow light from the hallway. In stepped in a sleepy and slightly frightened Ryou. To Bakura his nightmare seemed millions of miles away and faded in his mind a bit with that small step.

In reassurance Bakura studied the hikari. Although both of them shared similar features, they did vary. The younger was shorter than the yami and had a calmer, polite attitude. His hair was less wild and much softer as well as silver. The most notable was the eyes though. As green as the Nile when it entered the sea. The color was a tie for favorite with blood red. After that dream Bakura wasn't so sure red would be his favorite for awhile.

"You okay, Bakura? I heard you yell." Ryou voice filled the silent room with concern. Bakura rolled his eyes in hopes of returning to his normal apathetic and cruel posture. No such luck though. Ryou, the oblivious and yet amazingly perceptive boy, saw through him.

"Are you sure? It might help if you talk about the nightmare." He suggested as he leaned in through the doorway. The Dark sighed and flopped on the bed covering his face in his hands. "No… Just go to bed." Then the robber turned over, signaling the end of the talk.

Ryou bit his lip in a cute way and gently padded to Bakura. The elder's ones eyes were shut tight in hopes of sleep giving way but it wouldn't work over that whole weird thing. So he didn't realize the victim of his dream had came to him until the bed sink.

"Please tell me…" Ryou whispered sincerely wanting to help his yami. The usually uncaring man's heart strings seemed to snap with all his locked emotions at the tiny voice. _Strange how loving this boy can bring me down to this..._

Wait! Did he just think that? Bakura knew that his feelings were more than platonic. Anyone's could be if they spent time with Ryou and his soft, pale skin, pouting pink lips, slim frame, silky hair, and those soulful eyes...

But there was more to Ryou than looks. There was his kindness that shone on everyone, even the undeserving. His intellect and wit that could keep you laughing for hours. You felt calm around him. The way he moved and talked made you want to hold him so he couldn't brake… or make you want to brake him.

_It's true… I love him…That must be why I didn't go too far with him besides a hug… Am I really this frightened to be without him…?_ The red eyed young man thought of that nightmare once again. His lights Nile eyes dimming out and closing in a sleep to never be disturbed.

Bakura felt trembles ripple through him once again. A pale was placed on Bakura's side. Almost with nothing but impulse, the tomb raider grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled him down next to the older one.

With a simple blink Ryou found himself staring at Bakura. A breath caught in his throat. "'Kura?" came the panicky voice. The trembles lessened, the shorter one noticed.

"I won't hurt you… I promise. Just lay with me tonight." Ryou lifted his head to see Bakura with his eyes squeezed tight. Something rose into the little light. A feeling…

Not sympathy. Not pity. Not even sadness. It caused Ryou to smile in ghost like way. He felt needed… Like he had to do something. Anything to make Bakura feel better.

So he did the only that came to mind. He closed his eyes and sang out.

**Go to sleep little baby.  
Go to sleep little baby.**

Your momma's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay  
didn't leave nobody but the baby.

Bakura opened his eyes in confusion. Ryou was singing to him? _Why?_ His body relaxed as Ryou's hand came up to Bakura and pulled him closer to the younger one.

**Go to sleep little baby.  
Go to sleep little baby.**

Everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn,  
didn't leave nobody but the baby.

Why he was singing to him didn't matter, was the decision Bakura made while listening to Ryou's steady heart beat. Just like why Bakura had fallen in love with his lighter side.

**You're a sweet little baby.  
You're a sweet little baby.**

Honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop,  
gonna bring a bottle to the baby.

Don't you weep pretty baby.  
Don't you weep pretty baby.

Bakura curled up in the warmth of his hikari.He decided he thought Ryou's singing was lovely. As well as the song. At one time Bakura would find it insulting to be called a "baby." He might still. Right now, on the other hand, he felt it was the closest he might get to a term of affection from the singing boy.

**She's long gone with her red shoes on  
gonna need another loving babe.**

**  
Go to sleep little baby.**

**Go to sleep little baby.**

**  
You and me and the devil makes three,**

**don't need no other lovin' baby.**

Finally Bakura's eyes began to fall. He could still feel Ryou's hand petting his long hair in a comforting gesture only the light could give. He prayed it was only for him to know.

**Go to sleep little baby.**

**Go to sleep little baby.**

**  
Come lay bones on the alabaster stones  
and be my ever lovin' baby.**

Sleep over came the thief. A comfortable sleep with dreams filled with warmth and Ryou and his melody with the nightmare forever burned into his mind, but at the same time shoved far back into the dark corners to hopefully never be found once more.

Ryou felt Bakura's breathing even against his pajama shirt. His nibble fingers still stroking through the elders hair. The tune of the song still upon his lips. Ryou's eyes opened to look at his peaceful yami in confusion for a second time that night.

Ryou felt this odd emotion buried deep inside his heart. It was weird, scary, and floaty at the same time. Why? What was it? Why didn't he notice it before? This overwhelmed him again. But there was nothing Ryou could think of doing to ease it this time.

_I wonder if this is what was wrong with Bakura earlier…? I haven't felt before with anyone… What's going on with me?_ Ryou sighed. This was frustrating him.

Then Bakura shifted in his sleep and with a slight yelp Ryou found himself pinned under his darker half. A smirk played on the taller one's lips. "Mmm, mine…" was the mumble. Ryou's face heated a bit. But the comment made him smile a little

Ryou gave up with an eye roll and sigh. He'll figure it out tomorrow. "Sweet dreams my yami." Ryou whispered sleepily. His response was Bakura's arms wrapping around his waist tightly. "Love ya hikari." But Ryou didn't hear because he was already fast asleep.

All done! I like this one! Please tell me how I did! Bye all! Until the next time!


End file.
